


i bet you

by crystalised22



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, Surfing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalised22/pseuds/crystalised22
Summary: Впереди им предстояли две недели, наполненные лишь обжигающим солнцем, солеными волнами и горячим песком.





	i bet you

— Боже мой, — протянул Чондэ, с чувством потягиваясь, — неужели мы наконец на месте. 

Ребята вывалились из такси, словно рыбки из консервной банки, и любопытно оглянулись. Таксист привез их точно к небольшому домику, арендованному ими на две недели отпуска. Тот был окружен волнами черного песка и утопал в многочисленных пальмах. 

— Я все еще не понимаю, почему это должна была быть именно Мексика, — подал голос Минсок, вытаскивая из багажника свой чемодан. 

— Технически, мы не в Мексике, — заметила Айрин, за которой закрепилось прозвище всезнайки. Не то чтобы она была занудой, просто много читала и могла рассказать много интересного. 

— Да ладно вам, ребят, — вклинилась Суён, которую в своих кругах за привычку радоваться каждой мелочи звали лаконичным Джой. — Мексиканцы — милейшие люди. 

Тут никто спорить не стал: мексиканцы действительно были отличными людьми, радушные и приветливые, они сразу располагали к себе других. Что было важнее — говорили они на упрощенном английском, что для их не совсем англоговорящей компании было лишь на руку. 

Таксист, низкорослый, улыбчивый мужчина по имени Диего помог парням разгрузить багажник и, энергично помахивая рукой, уехал. 

— А давайте на пляж сходим? — предложила Хёри, с трудом выкатывая свой чемодан на мощеную дорожку перед домом. Колесики застревали в песке, совершенно не желая сдвигаться с места, но девушка упорно дергала за ручку, не оставляя своих попыток. Чонин, заметив ее мучения, подхватил чемодан, и донес до самого крыльца, получив в награду благодарную улыбку и робкое "спасибо".

— Сдурела? — фыркнула Хеён, закинув на плечо собственную сумку. — Мы летели почти сутки, еще три часа пилили сюда на такси от центра города, а ты на пляж собралась. 

— А я тебя не заставляю, — насупилась младшая. 

— Хеён права, — важно кивнула Айрин, ободряюще погладив девушку по плечу. — Мы все устали, а пляж никуда не денется. Сходим, как проснемся. 

Хёри все еще дулась, но спорить не стала. Она и сама чувствовала усталость после двадцати часов в кресле самолета. 

Ребята наконец разобрались с багажом и вошли в домик. Тот был небольшим, но светлым и уютным. Деревянный от пола до потолка, с минимумом мебели, но широкими окнами, он сразу пришелся им по душе. Девочки тут же заняли комнату с выходом на океан, а парням оставалось довольствоваться видом раскидистых пальм. Оставив разбор чемоданов на завтра, ребята завалились спать. 

Бэкхён дождался, пока в домике установится идеальная тишина, и вышел на небольшой балкончик. Солнце уже садилось, небо окрасилось красным, большой желтый диск повис над самым горизонтом, касаясь лучами кромки воды. Бэкхён наблюдал, как последние волны набегают на берег, растворяясь белой пеной на черном песке, и чувствовал небывалое умиротворение. Впереди им предстояли две недели, наполненные лишь обжигающим солнцем, солеными волнами и горячим песком. 

***

Бэкхён проснулся от громкой музыки и звонкого смеха, что раздавались совсем рядом с дверью его комнаты. Дернул же его черт вчера бросить сумку в самую ближайшую комнату. Поднявшись с кровати, Бэкхён поправил перекрутившуюся на пояснице спальную майку и потопал на кухню. Девочки были тут как тут: порхали по кухне в попытках приготовить завтрак и, судя по постоянным жалобам, только мешались друг у друга под ногами. 

— О, Бэкхённи проснулся, — первая заметила его Джой, — кофе будешь? 

Бэкхён заторможенно кивнул и уселся на высокий стул у барной стойки, разделявшей кухню с небольшой гостиной. Он оглянулся назад, но парней в комнате не было, как не было слышно и их голосов. 

— Они спят еще, — проследив за его взглядом, пояснила Айрин. Она оказалась умнее: уселась на соседний стул и спокойно попивала апельсиновый сок, не пытаясь уместиться на и без того крохотной кухоньке. 

Хёри поставила на стойку блюдце с нарезанными яблоками, и Бэкхён незаметно стащил кусочек, принявшись меланхолично его разжевывать. 

— Если не проснутся в течение десяти минут, на пляж пойдем без них, — заявила Хёри и вдруг шлепнула Бэкхёна по руке. — Сейчас омлет будет готов, не перебивай аппетит. 

Бэкхён от испуга выронил свой кусочек обратно на блюдце. Проворная Хёри схватила тарелку с яблоками и отставила от него подальше, пригрозив напоследок пальцем. Бэкхён печально вздохнул и подпер щеку ладонью, терпеливо наблюдая, как Хеён ловко переворачивает омлет лопаточкой. Через минуту тот был готов, и по кухне поплыл аромат жареных яиц, помидоров и плавленого сыра. Бэкхён едва принялся за свою порцию, когда в дверях показались остальные парни, наверняка пришедшие на запах еды. Бэкхён понимающе переглянулся с Айрин, негромко хихикнувшей в кулачок, и вернулся к своему завтраку. 

Через двадцать минут ребята наконец готовы были идти на пляж, подгоняемые Хёри, нетерпеливо подпрыгивающей в ожидании увидеть океан и знаменитый "черный" песок. 

— Он и правда черный! — восторженно воскликнула она, стоило им ступить на пляж. — Гляньте только. 

Девушка присела на корточки и принялась перебирать песок, пропуская его сквозь пальцы. Бэкхёна однако поразило не это. В нескольких метрах от них несколько человек лежали полукруглом на песке, подложив под животы доски для сёрфинга, и методично двигали руками, имитируя греблю. Напротив них в той же позиции лежал парень в гидрокостюме, вероятно, инструктор. Бэкхён не смог сдержать смешка, наблюдая за ребятами, которые напоминали барахтающихся рыбок, выброшенных на берег неистовой волной. 

— Что они делают? — изумилась Джой, также не сводя с ребят удивленного взгляда. 

— Учатся сёрфить, полагаю, — пожал плечами Чонин, расстилая на песке пляжный коврик. 

— Какой красавчик, — мечтательно вздохнула Хеён, не сводя восторженного взгляда с парня в костюме. 

Бэкхён окинул его беглым взглядом и не смог не признать, что девушка права. Высокий и подтянутый, с выбеленными до пепельного волосами, он производил впечатление. Плотно обтягивающий загорелое тело гидрокостюм не скрывал проступающих на крепком теле мышц, и Бэкхён даже слегка позавидовал: сколько бы он не упражнялся, никогда не мог похвастаться подобной фигурой. 

— Симпатичный, — одобрительно кивнула Айрин, словив недоуменные взгляды остальных. — Что? — фыркнула она. — Я между прочим тоже девушка. 

— Думаете, он по девочкам? — неуверенно поинтересовался Минсок, потирая подбородок. 

— А ты думаешь, нет? — усмехнулся Чондэ. 

— А давайте проверим? — предложила вдруг Джой, всегда отличавшаяся азартным характером. 

— И как ты себе это представляешь? — Айрин скептически приподняла брови, не отвлекаясь от намазывания своих точеных плечиков кремом от загара. — Помоги со спиной, — попросила она Хеён, передавая ей крем. Девушка приняла тюбик и, выдавив на ладонь приличное количество крема, принялась натирать бледные лопатки. 

— Все просто, — фыркнула Джой, плюхнувшись на песок. — Давайте запишемся на курсы сёрфинга. 

Бэкхён подавился водой, забрызгав футболку, и тут же стащил ее через голову, бросив на цветастый лежак. 

— Думаешь, сёрфить так просто? — фыркнул он, закручивая крышку. 

— А вот мы и узнаем, — хитро улыбнулась Джой. — Спорим? Кто первый добьется его внимания, тот, — девушка призадумалась, вероятно подыскивая приличную награду за соблазнение пляжного красавчика, и наконец вскинула указательный палец вверх, — получит бесплатный билет обратно. 

— То есть? — вскинул брови Чондэ. 

— То есть проигравшие скидываются и платят, — усмехнулась Айрин, вновь оправдывая свое прозвище. 

— Я в игре, — кивнула Хеён, отбивая Джой пять. 

— Я тоже, — энергично кивнула Хёри. 

— Пас, — Айрин покачала головой и натянула на нос солнцезащитные очки. — Дам вам шанс, ребятки. 

Девочки единовременно закатили глаза, а Чонин не смог сдержать смешка. 

— Я тоже в игре, — заявил вдруг Минсок. 

— Решил проверить, не по мальчикам ли он? — усмехнулся Чондэ, поигрывая бровями. 

— А тебе слабо? — Минсок вызывающе вскинул подбородок. 

— Черта с два, — рассмеялся Чондэ, — я с вами. 

— Ну тогда и я тоже, — кивнул Чонин и обратился к Бэкхёну, разумно сохраняющему молчание. — Бэкхён? 

— Веселитесь, ребят, — он махнул рукой и, стащив пляжные шорты, потопал в сторону океана. В конце концов он именно за этим сюда и приехал — отдохнуть, наплаваться всласть, напиться коктейлей в местном баре. Это ребятам вечно не хватало адреналина, а он предпочитал спокойную жизнь. Бэкхён подошел к самой кромке воды и застыл, ожидая когда волна лизнет пальцы его ног. Вода оказалась теплой и приятной, и Бэкхён, ни секунды больше не раздумывая, зашагал дальше, входя все глубже. Когда вода оказалась на уровне его колен, Бэкхён оттолкнулся пятками от песка и нырнул, тут же поплыв дальше от берега. 

И чего уж он точно не ожидал, так это того, что ногу сведет буквально через несколько десятков метров. Он попытался нащупать дно, но оно осталось далеко позади. Бэкхёна охватила паника. Его друзья наверняка сейчас записываются на курсы к "пляжному красавчику" и вряд ли заметят, как он машет им руками издалека. Бэкхён знал, что нужно сменить положение тела, попытавшись перевернуться на спину, но боль была такой сильной, что он с трудом дышал. Он успел мысленно попрощаться с родителями, как его подхватили подмышкой и потянули в сторону берега. Бэкхён пришел в себя, лишь очутившись на берегу и почувствовав легкие уколы булавкой в области икры. Бэкхён распахнул слипшиеся от соленой воды ресницы и заметил склонившегося над ним парня. Его друзья были тут же, окружившие его тесным кругом и наперебой спрашивающие парня в костюме о его состоянии. 

— Да жив я, — подал голос Бэкхён, приподнявшись на локтях. 

— Слава богу, — шмыгнула носом Хёри, и Бэкхёну стало стыдно, что в первый же день испортил ребятам все веселье, заставив поволноваться за себя. 

— Спасибо Вам, — искренне поблагодарила Айрин, и ребята тут же последовали ее примеру, принявшись наперебой благодарить инструктора по сёрфингу. 

— Спасибо, — самым последним кивнул Бэкхён, перехватив цепкий взгляд парня, — могу я Вас как-то отблагодарить? 

— Ну что Вы, — улыбнулся инструктор, и Бэкхён вздрогнул от его глубокого, словно Тихий океан, плескавшийся за их спинами, голоса, — хотя, пожалуй, я буду рад, если Вы запишитесь на мои курсы вслед за своими друзьями. 

— Я, — Бэкхён заколебался, но словил осуждающие взгляды ребят и покаянно кивнул, — был бы не против. 

— Вот и отлично, — улыбнулся инструктор, — начинаем завтра. Меня кстати Чанёль зовут. 

— Бэкхён, — представился Бэкхён и пожал протянутую руку. 

— Очень приятно, — разулыбался Чанёль и, попрощавшись, ушел. 

— Ну и перепугал же ты нас, — фыркнула Хеён, шлепнув его по мокрому плечу. 

— Простите, — покаянно попросил Бэкхён, облизывая соленые от воды губы. Кожа неприятно зудела от соли, мгновенно высыхающей на солнце и стягивающей кожу, и Бэкхён рассеянно потер предплечье, ощущая под пальцами мелкие крупинки. 

— Ну так что, — сказал вдруг Минсок, — ты тоже в игре?

Ребята уставились на него заинтересованными глазами, но Бэкхён лишь махнул головой. 

— Я всего лишь записался на курсы, — отмахнулся он, невольно поискав глазами молодого инструктора: тот стоял у вышки спасателя, непринужденно болтая о чем-то с парнем в форме, и вдруг, словно почувствовав его взгляд, обернулся и посмотрел точно на него. Бэкхён отчего-то смутился и поспешно отвел глаза, не заметив чужой ухмылки. 

Ребята еще несколько минут поуговаривали его, но бестолку: Бэкхён был довольно упрямым и умел стоять на своем, когда того требовала ситуация. 

Остаток дня ребята провели на пляже, наслаждаясь водой и солнцем, и вернулись домой, лишь когда оно начало клониться к берегу, а молодой спасатель покинул свой пост, настоятельно не рекомендуя задерживаться на пляже после его ухода. 

— Я сгорела, — пожаловалась Хёри, окидывая взглядом ненормально покрасневшие руки. 

— Нужно было время от времени вылезать из воды, — разумно заметила Айрин, что большую часть дня провела на берегу под пляжным зонтом. 

— Намажьте меня лосьоном, — капризно попросила она, просяще заглядывая в глаза каждому в комнате. 

Пока ребята решали, кто возьмет на себя ответственность за сгоревшие плечи Хёри, Бэкхён подхватил свое полотенце и направился в душ. Он был всего один, и ему не терпелось смыть с себя соль и песок, которыми, казалось, пропитался каждый сантиметр его кожи. Лишь встав под горячие струи воды, Бэкхён понял, что и сам неплохо загорел. Кожа слегка горела от теплой воды, и Бэкхён сделал ее попрохладнее, облегченно застонав от приятного контраста. 

Когда он вышел из душа, девчонки уже столпились в кучку перед дверью, наградив его недовольными взглядами. 

— Ты что, барышня кисейная? — фыркнула Хеён. — Что парню можно так долго делать в душе. 

Бэкхён закатил глаза, не став отвечать на чужой выпад. Хеён становилась ужасно язвительной, когда злилась, и попадаться ей под руку было себе дороже. 

Бэкхён проследил взглядом за суетящимися ребятами и не смог сдержать любопытства:

— Мы куда-то собираемся? — отстраненно поинтересовался он, вытирая влажные волосы полотенцем. 

— Ага, — отозвалась пробегающая мимо Джой, — "пляжный красавчик" и его друг-спасатель позвали нас в местный клуб. Ты с нами?

— Почему бы и нет, — пожал плечами Бэкхён. 

Он вернулся в свою комнату, не спеша натянул темные джинсы и простую белую футболку и уселся в гостиной, ожидая остальных. 

***

В клубе было тесно, громко и ярко. Небольшое помещение было набито под завязку, музыка играла на полной громкости, отдаваясь битами в грудной клетке, а разноцветные лампочки не переставали мигать, заставляя глаза слезиться. Бэкхён проследил глазами за девочками, нырнувшими в самую гущу толпы, и двинулся в сторону барной стойки. Открыл алкогольную карту, любезно предложенную барменом, и долго ломал голову над незнакомыми названиями. 

— Не знаешь, что выбрать? — раздался за плечом смутно знакомый голос. 

Бэкхён чуть повернул голову в сторону и наткнулся на широкую улыбку "пляжного красавчика". Тот без вопросов уселся на соседний стул и ткнул куда-то в центр меню. 

— Байтра, — сказал, постучав пальцем по ламинированной странице, — попробуй, не пожалеешь. 

— Что это? — спросил Бэкхён, рассматривая цветную картинку. 

— Ликер из опунции, — пояснил Чанёль, — хорошая штука. 

— Никогда не слышал, — покачал головой Бэкхён, но все же подозвал бармена и ткнул пальцем в нужную картинку, в таком гаме тот бы все равно не разобрал его слов. Чанёль, видимо, придерживался того же мнения, потому что также не стал пытаться перекричать музыку, показав лишь два пальца, что в простом переводе означало "повторите". 

— Ты в Мексике и ни разу не слышал про опунцию? — изумился Чанёль, по-доброму улыбаясь. 

— Технически, мы не в Мексике, — повторил Бэкхён сказанные ранее слова Айрин, вызвав тем самым смех собеседника. 

— Опунция считается священным растением в Мексике, — поведал Чанёль. — Легенда гласит, что однажды племя ацтеков заметило орла, который, сидя на опунции, разрывал змею, что считалось счастливым предзнаменованием, — рассказывал он, словно зачитывал строчки из книги. — На том месте они основали город — "Место священной опунции", сейчас это Мехико.

— Интересно, — протянул Бэкхён, притягивая поближе к себе бокал с содержимым кораллового цвета, что поставил перед ним бармен. От него исходил стойкий запах алкоголя, перемешанного с нотками арбуза, — свеже-сладкий аромат, от которого во рту мгновенно скапливалась слюна. 

Бэкхён осторожно отпил из бокала и поразился — напиток был слегка густоват, но не казался настолько густым и приторным, как обычный ликер. Напротив, был приятно сладковат и свеж, а во рту осталось ощутимое послевкусие алкоголя. 

— Понравилось? — самодовольно усмехнулся Чанёль, чуть наклоняясь ближе к нему, чтобы было лучше слышно. 

— Неплохо, — кивнул Бэкхён, делая очередной осторожный глоток. 

— Странно, что местные не угостили вас плодами, — удивился Чанёль, — мне, помнится, целую корзинку в подарок преподнесли, когда я только приехал. 

— И давно это было? — как бы между прочим поинтересовался Бэкхён. 

— Года четыре назад, — Чанёль чуть нахмурил брови, словно припоминая точную дату. 

— Ты живешь здесь уже четыре года? — изумился Бэкхён. 

— Ну да, — усмехнулся Чанёль. — Тебя это удивляет? 

— Немного, — согласно кивнул Бэкхён. 

— Я люблю сёрфинг, а здесь отличные волны почти круглый год, — пожал плечами Чанёль, отпивая из собственного бокала. 

— И ты этим зарабатываешь на жизнь? — с неподдельным интересом спросил Бэкхён. 

— Нет, — рассмеялся Чанёль, — я работаю менеджером в отеле, а сёрфить учу совершенно безвозмездно. Хочу, чтобы люди почувствовали ту же свободу, что чувствую я, покоряя очередную волну. 

— И ты никогда не думал уехать? — продолжал Бэкхён свой импровизированный допрос. 

— Нет, — Чанёль покачал головой, — не могу представить себе жизни без сёрфинга. 

— Но можно же приезжать сюда только на лето, а все остальное время проводить на родине, — допытывался Бэкхён, искренне не понимая, что его здесь держит: не верилось до конца, что дело было только лишь в сёрфинге. 

— Ты, кажется, не до конца понимаешь, что такое сёрфинг, — Чанёль вздохнул так, словно ему уже не первый раз приходилось это слышать. — Это тебе не на велосипеде кататься. Невозможно год не стоять на доске, а потом снова прыгать по волнам как ни в чем не бывало. Даже самые опытные сёрферы теряют свои навыки без постоянных тренировок. 

Эти слова показались Бэкхёну даже слегка обидными, словно он не понимал элементарных вещей, которые Чанёлю приходилось разъяснять ему, словно маленькому несмышленышу, потому он не стал ничего отвечать, снова пригубляя свой напиток. 

— Ты придешь на завтрашнее занятие? — перевел тему Чанёль, кажется, почувствовав смену его настроения. 

— Я ведь пообещал, — пожал плечами Бэкхён, не поворачиваясь в его сторону. 

— Я не заставляю, если не хочешь, — просто сказал Чанёль, но Бэкхён уловил едва слышные нотки обиды. 

— Я хочу, — признался вдруг он, — хочу понять, о чем ты говоришь. 

Чанёль расплылся в счастливой улыбке, одним глотком допил содержимое своего бокала и поднялся на ноги. 

— Ну, тогда до завтра, — попрощался он и, махнув рукой, растворился в толпе. 

— До завтра, — ответил Бэкхён без возможности быть услышанным. 

***

— Кажется, все собрались, — произнес Чанёль, окидывая быстрым взглядом собравшихся ребят. — Сегодняшнее занятие для вас первое, поэтому начнем его с вводной лекции. 

Они сидели на раскиданных на песке покрывалах, совсем недалеко от вышки спасателя, что с улыбкой наблюдал за их растерянными лицами. Бэкхён догадывался, что ему было далеко не впервой наблюдать подобную картину. 

— Итак, для начала следует поговорить о приливах, — начал Чанёль, — что это такое вам всем известно: в течение суток вода либо поднимается, либо опускается, то покрывая, то обнажая песок, рифы и камни. Приливы зависят от фазы луны, поэтому каждые двадцать четыре часа прилив опаздывает на пятьдесят минут. Приливы различают полусуточные, суточные и смешанные, — Чанёль сделал короткую паузу, чтобы удостовериться, что его "студенты" не потеряли мысль. 

— Предвещая ваши вопросы, — продолжил Чанёль, заметив вскинутую вверх руку, — скажу сразу, что знать все эти мелочи нужно ради вашей же безопасности, — рука тут же опустилась, и парень продолжил. — Как я уже говорил, во время отлива обнажаются камни и рифы, и кататься становится опасно. Важно также, что хорошая волна имеется лишь в определенную фазу прилива. 

Чанёль снова окинул слушателей внимательным взглядом: девочки слушали внимательно, некоторые даже делали небольшие пометки, парни были более рассеянны, но слушали с интересом, и лишь один Бэкхён не проявлял особой заинтересованности, провожая волны меланхоличным взглядом. 

— Ладно, — Чанёль хлопнул в ладоши, надеясь привлечь этим внимание Бэкхёна, и преуспел — тот вздрогнул и обернулся, сосредоточив таки на нем свое внимание, — перейдем к более интересной части: выбор доски. Так как все вы новички, вам больше всего подойдут так называемые "пенки". Это мягкие серфборды, они мало весят, к тому же прочные и плавучие, что делает их идеальным для вас вариантом. Доску следует выбирать исходя из вашего роста и веса: чем больше ваш вес, тем соответственно больше должен быть ваш серфборд. Первое время мы с вами будем использовать лонгборды. Они конечно не столь маневренны, зато на нем проще балансировать и грести по волнам.

— Мы можем арендовать эти самые лонгборды? — поинтересовался Чонин. 

— Конечно, — кивнул Чанёль, — мы выдаем доски на период обучения. Так же как и гидрокостюмы, воск и лиши. 

— Что за лиши? — вскинула голову Хёри. 

— Лиш — это поводок, который крепится к хвостовой части доски, — пояснил Чанёль, — он крепко соединит вас с серфбордом, и не позволит ему разбиться о скалы, если вы вдруг соскользнете. Еще вопросы будут?

Вопросы конечно же были, чему Чанёль ни капли не удивился — новички всегда заваливали его вопросами по самое не балуйся. Он старался отвечать на них простым языком, чтобы донести основную суть, но ребята все равно уходили с занятия загруженными, словно он разбирал с ними мудреную теорию из квантовой физики, а не самые азы сёрфинга. 

— Бэкхён, — позвал Чанёль, когда ребята направились в сторону своего домика, — ты не мог бы задержаться? 

Друзья окинули его недоуменными взглядами, но он и сам выглядел не менее удивленным, однако парень лишь пожал плечами и направился обратно к нему. 

— Есть свободная минутка? — спросил Чанёль, когда он подошел совсем близко. 

— Она уже пошла, — коротко ответил Бэкхён. 

— Тогда идем со мной, — попросил Чанёль и потянул его за руку в сторону домика спасателя. 

Бэкхёну бы следовало вырваться, но желания не было. Он чувствовал, что Чанёль зовет его в домик не с целью задушить и выкинуть в океан, а больше бояться ему было нечего. Не зря мама в детстве настояла, чтобы он записался в секцию хапкидо. И хотя большую часть он успел подзабыть, постоять за себя не составляло для него труда. 

Чанёль открыл тихо скрипнувшую деревянную дверь и пропустил его вперед. Бэкхён шагнул внутрь и первым делом заметил на столе корзинку с фруктами. Фруктами однако это было назвать трудно: розоватые и покрытые колючками, плоды представляли собой странную смесь ягод и кактуса. 

— Что это? — спросил Бэкхён, совсем невоспитанно ткнув пальцем в плетеную корзинку. 

— Это опунция, — усмехнулся Чанёль. — Хочешь попробовать? 

— А она не ядовитая? — настороженно поинтересовался Бэкхён. 

— Конечно нет, — рассмеялся Чанёль и подошел к столу, натянув заранее подготовленные перчатки из плотной ткани. — Подойди, — позвал он, когда заметил, что Бэкхён все также нерешительно мнется у самой двери. Тот сделал несколько несмелых шагов и встал по правую руку от него. 

— Мне нужна будет твоя помощь, — признался Чанёль, аккуратно выуживая из корзинки первую "колючую грушу". Прочно зафиксировав плод между большим и средним пальцем, парень сделал надрез вдоль кожуры и аккуратно отогнул ее в сторону ножом. 

— Что мне делать? — спросил Бэкхён, с интересом наблюдая за его действиями. 

— Я придержу кожуру, а ты аккуратно вытащи мякоть, — объяснил Чанёль. — Только будь очень осторожен: колючки очень мелкие и легко проникают в кожу. 

Бэкхён наградил его многозначительным взглядом и с особой осторожностью постарался извлечь мякоть. Та оказалась водянистой и довольно легко поддалась, с негромким чавкающим звуком покинув кожуру. 

— И что мне с этим делать? — вскинул брови Бэкхён, окидывая взглядом подозрительную субстанцию в собственной руке. 

— Есть конечно же, — рассмеялся Чанёль, стягивая перчатки. 

Бэкхён окинул его подозрительным взглядом и поднес мякоть ближе к лицу, втягивая носом фруктовый аромат. Ну, по крайней мере пахло приятно. Бэкхён решил больше не тянуть и вгрызся в мягкую плоть. Опунция оказалась сладкой и сочной, и Бэкхён тут же почувствовал сок, побежавший по подбородку. Он облизал губы, собирая с них последнюю сладость, и поднес руку к лицу, чтобы утереть сок, но не успел. 

Чанёль перехватил его за запястье и склонился ниже, слизывая языком ароматный сок с его подбородка. Бэкхён чуть приподнял голову, чтобы ему было удобнее, и тут же почувствовал горячий язык на своих липких губах. Поцелуи Чанёля оказались сладкими и сочными, почти как фрукт, который Бэкхён неосознанно сжимал в кулаке. Он умело ласкал его губы, собирая с них смешанную со сладким соком слюну, и делился собственной сладостью, проникая языком все глубже. 

— Сладкий, — облизнулся Чанёль, оторвавшись от его губ. 

А Бэкхён вдруг не выдержал и расхохотался. Чанёль окинул его пораженным взглядом, но вопросов задавать не стал, ожидая, пока он сам все объяснит. 

— Я даже не участвовал, — пытаясь отдышаться, сказал Бэкхён. — А выиграл пари, Хеён помрет от злости. 

— Пари? — приподнял брови Чанёль. 

— Ребята поспорили, кому из них первому удастся заполучить твое внимание, — поспешно пояснил Бэкхён, махнув рукой. 

— И почему же ты не участвовал в пари? — Чанёль хитро прищурил глаза, сложив руки на груди. 

— А мне и не нужно, — усмехнулся Бэкхён, снова притягивая его к себе за шею, — я уже выиграл. 

***

— Ну, пока, — махнула рукой Джой, затолкнув таки свой чемодан в уже набитый битком багажник. Она дождалась, пока Чанёль махнет ей рукой на прощанье, и забралась в такси. 

— Ну, пока? — спросил Бэкхён, поднимая на Чанёля глаза. 

Их кратковременный любовный роман, не продлившийся и двух недель, подошел к концу. Две недели, наполненные сочными фруктами, коралловой Байтрой, сладкими поцелуями и жаркими ночами. Бэкхён не верил, что прощается с человеком, который сделал его таковым, возможно навсегда. 

— Мы еще увидимся, — уверенно кивнул Чанёль. 

— Не думаю, — печально усмехнулся Бэкхён, бросая прощальный взгляд на разбивающиеся о берег волны, которые с помощью Чанёля ему таки удалось покорить. 

— Спорим? — усмехнулся Чанёль, подхватывая его мизинчик своим. 

Бэкхён заглянул в его лукавые глаза, которые однако были вполне серьезны, и просто кивнул. 

— Спорим. 

***

От начала нового семестра не прошло и недели, а Бэкхён уже умирал со скуки. Вспоминал деньки, наполненные шумом волн и песка под ногами, и чувствовал, как меланхолия затапливает его с головой. Все казалось серым и унылым, и даже черный песок казался ему сейчас ярче окружающего вокруг. Не спасали и друзья, что и сами ходили кругом как дохлые мухи. Бэкхёну иногда казалось, что они оставили все свои эмоции там, у океана. Что веселье не могло продолжаться там, где нет красной вышки спасателя, разноцветных лонгбордов и перманентного вкуса соли на губах. Где нет улыбчивого "пляжного красавчика" и его поцелуев со вкусом сладкой опунции. 

Бэкхён так глубоко утонул в собственной меланхолии, что и не заметил, как отворилась дверь аудитории, впуская внутрь статного преподавателя в костюме-тройке и круглых очках. 

— Доброго дня, уважаемые студенты, — громко поприветствовал он, — позвольте начать занятие с приятной части. В нашей группе пополнение, прошу любить и жаловать. 

Дверь отворилась еще один раз, впуская внутрь высокого, подтянутого парня. Первым делом Бэкхён заметил брелок в виде серфборда, что парень крутил в длинных пальцах, и лишь после поднял взгляд на его лицо, оказавшееся до боли знакомым. Яркая улыбка, расплывающаяся на нем, словно осветила все вокруг, и Бэкхён не смог сдержать своей, заметив, как парень чуть приподнял мизинец, перехватив его взгляд. 

Жизнь снова заиграла красками.


End file.
